


we were cold

by marshall_line



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Annie!Sana, Armin!Chaeyoung, Gen, Mikasa!Mina
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: не осталось ничего, что могло бы её напугать.





	we were cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wastedyouthenterthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/gifts).



> *сиквел к [этому](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839885/chapters/32547378)

иногда мина спускается в темницу, но до самого конца так и не доходит: замирает напротив двери и стоит — ни на что не решается. иногда мина спускается и подолгу сидит там, и надеется, что у неё получится преодолеть это препятствие.

всего лишь дверь.

всего лишь сана за ней.

в этом мире — каким бы ужасным он ни был — не осталось ничего, что могло бы мину напугать. всё, чего она боялась, уже давно случилось. у неё это отобрали и так: и нормальную жизнь, и выбор на неё. может, она плохо за это держалась. ей всегда было легче самой, но если бы это было правдой, мина не шла бы слепо за братом, веря всему, во что верил он. его безумие, которое мина осознала довольно поздно, увело его за море — и она знает, что пойдёт за ним, когда ему это будет нужно, всё равно.

не осталось ничего, что могло бы её напугать по-настоящему, но мина спускается вниз, где никого живого, вообще-то, нет — и боится: этот страх делает её человечней — и напоминает о том, что она так же слаба, как и все кого успели съесть. ей просто везло.

когда-нибудь вести перестанет.

 

мина много думает: о тех, кто погиб и пока что жив; о чеён и её силе, которая возносит чеён к небу, но прижимает к земле грузом ответственности и памяти о том, чего стоила ей — и всем — эта новая жизнь; о кае, которому его план и личная месть оказались важнее того, что у него было; о наён, взявшей всё — и чеён — на себя, потому что больше никто не решался; о капрале ким и её омертвевших окончательно глазах.

мина много думает, сидя на пляже. одна или с наён.

мина много думает обо всём и ни о чём, а ещё — о сане.

ей до сих пор не даёт покоя то, с каким сожалением она — нет, женская особь — на неё смотрела, падая и падая, и падая. полёт саны был бесконечным, хотя длился мгновение. тогда мина наконец-то её победила, взяла над ней верх, заставив сорваться вниз, но была ли нужна эта победа на самом деле? теперь мина уверена, что нет.

 

она помнит: с каким звуком сана упала.

помнит: каким несчастным было её лицо после.

и: как слёзы на её щеках блестели в свете солнца.

а главное: мина помнит полные грусти и удивления глаза.

порой они ей снятся — и мина всё пытается у неё спросить об этом: о её жизни и о том, каково это было всех предать, чтобы выполнить миссию тех, кто отправил их сюда.

на смерть.

 

сана ей не ответит: ни во сне, ни в реальности.

она замолчала навечно.

 

когда мина спускается в этот раз, она слышит, подойдя к двери, чей-то голос.

(к сане никто не ходит, её никто не охраняет, она никому больше не нужна)

сначала мине, наверное, всё это кажется, но этот голос так ей знаком — он принадлежит чеён — и мина толкает дверь, несмотря на свой страх, и видит чеён, сидящую возле кристалла, обнимающую себя за колени. она говорит что-то вслух и не сразу замечает мину, а когда та становится напротив неё, чеён не верит, что она настоящая.

мина не знает, но догадывается, что чеён что-то мучит изо дня в день — и это не тренировки, не план, не кай-за-морем.

мина не знает — и ей не стоит.

её это не касается.

они смотрят друг на друга долгую минуту, а потом мина переводит взгляд с чеён на сану, заточённую в собственной клетке: она лишила себя жизни сама, чтобы некому было её использовать, чтобы никто и никогда не забрал у неё память. мине страшно, но она прикасается к кристаллу на уровне сердца саны — и от него, конечно, нечему исходить: ни вибрации, ни тепла, ни-че-го. это просто камень — точно такой же, как и мина, только она ещё жива: дышит и за что-то борется, и надеется на прощение, а сана — нет.

— и давно ты сюда приходишь?

— да.

— могу я приходить с тобой?

этот вопрос — неожиданный и для мины, и для чеён — виснет между ними очередным неподъёмным грузом.

чеён кивает — и мина садится рядом; холод кристалла морозит ей спину.

чеён не произносит ни слова после, мина тоже молчит — и они просто сидят вместе в свете одинокого факела над их головами, тьма же подступает из каждого угла, как и призраки чеён, которых мина не видит, как и сана не видит солнца.

 

позже мина приходит уже одна, прижимается ухом к сердцу, которое не забьётся, и говорит:

— если бы ты мне рассказала, о чём ты тогда так сожалела, падая вниз, я бы тебя поняла.

сейчас я бы смогла, сана, я бы смогла.


End file.
